Missed my chance
by Jane-By-Design-Lover
Summary: I held onto him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. I felt that if I let go I'd be letting him go. But, maybe that's exactly what I needed to do. Maybe, that's what he needed. I had to accept this. Billy wasn't mine anymore. He was just Billy, not my Billy anymore. Billy was slowly drifting away from me.
1. Missed my chance

** Author's Note: So, I know I've messed up on my last two stories because I wrote it on my ipad. I want all of you who read my stories to know that you are more than welcome to send me a message or review saying any suggestions or ideas you might have. I'm thinking to make this story into more than one chapter, but I'm still not sure.**

* * *

**Missed my chance**

**Jane  
**

I just couldn't believe it. I was in love with my best friend, Billy Nutter. My best friend of twelve years. Eli had made me realize that, well, I kinda already knew I just wasn't sure about it.**  
**

_"Is there anyone who knows the real Jane Quimby? There is one person. Let me guess, the complicated best friend. Well,...sounds like you should be with him."_ I wanted that more than ever right now.

This breaks my heart. Watching him now. With _her. _All I wanted to do was run off into one of the dressing rooms and cry my eyes out. But, I knew I couldn't. Billy needed me here. And, I was going to be there when he needed me from now on. He deserves that. He was always there for me, it was the least I could do.

This was it. The play was coming to an end. I couldn't stand this torture any longer. I thought I'd burst into tears a long time ago. But no, I'd held it together, and I wasn't about to crack now. I hoped. That's when he said it.

"It's you." Billy said to Zoe has he slid my bedazzled glass slipper (which were really heels) onto her. The fashion show.

_"It's you, Janey." _I thought I was going to cry right then and there. I now realized what Billy had really meant at the fashion show. He hadn't meant it as hey, It's you, my best friend, he had meant it as It's you, the love of my life. If I had known what he had meant I would have realized that I was in love with him too. Now I knew how he must have felt. I now knew the pain he was going through. Something in him changed. I could see it in his eyes. As soon as he said it. I think he remembered.

"You're the one." That should be _me. _I'm the one, or at least I should be.

"You okay?" I heard Ben ask beside me. Of course he knew something was up. He was my brother.

"Yeah." I lied. I felt awful for lying to him, but what could I say? Oh, you know, I just feel like crying because I've realized I'm in love with Billy, and hes not in love with me anymore. Yeah, that sound about right. Too bad I didn't tell him that. But, I knew I would have to sooner or later. I chose later. I knew Ben wasn't 100% sure I was telling him the truth.

To top it all of that was the kiss. _My _kiss. That was supposed to be my kiss. From the fashion show. I was the one Billy should have kissed, not her. I bit my lip and choked back a sob. I'd missed my chance. I knew that with all my heart I was unconditionally in love with him. In that moment more than ever. My heart ached for his. But, there wasn't one thing I could do about it.

I thought back to the first time I'd ever seen him. August twenty-eight. First day of kindergarten. I knew that he'd seen me first. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me. Something, something inside of me willed me to look at him when he wasn't looking at me. Just like him, I found it hard to look away. I'd memorized every part of his face. It was unlike anything I'd seen before. _He _was unlike anything I'd seen before. When I got to class everyone was drawing. I'd sat as far away from everyone else as possible. Without even noticing what I was doing, I'd drawn him.

The curtains start going down, breaking me out of the memory. I go back to help put back the costumes as I plaster the happiest face I can manage. My heart was literally breaking one piece at a time.

I've just put a costume on the rack when I see him. Billy. I think he sees me smile for real as he walks towards me.

"So, what did you think?"

"You were amazing." And it wasn't a lie. He was amazing. I'd never even given any thought to him being an actor.

"Glad you liked me." he replied grinning as he embraced me. I held onto him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. I felt that if I let go, I'd be letting _him_ go. But, maybe that's exactly what I needed to do. Maybe, that's what he _needed._ I had to accept this. Billy wasn't _mine_ anymore. He was just Billy, not _my_ Billy anymore. Billy was slowly drifting away from me. I guess it had to happen some time around.

I hadn't even realized how long we were like that until he finally let go. If it was up to me, I would have stayed that way forever. He went up to Zoe and she pulled him away towards the cast party but, not before he shot me one final smile. But, it was almost a sad smile. Almost as if he knew that I was finally letting go. I could hear the music from the party. Another piece of my heart gone.

_I think that possibly, maybe_

_I'm falling for you  
_

_Yes,  
_

_There's a chance  
_

_That I've fallen quite hard over you  
_

_I've seen the paths  
_

_that your eyes wander down  
_

_I want to come too  
_

__ "Jane, there's some people who want to talk to you about your costumes." Ms. Clark told me as shes passing by.

_I think that possibly, maybe_

_I'm falling for you  
_

_No one understands me  
_

_quite like you do  
_

_Through all of the shadowy corners  
_

_of me  
_

_i never knew just what it was about this  
_

_old coffee shop I love so much  
_

__ "Really?" I whisper to myself. But, that's when I turn around.

_All the while i never knew_

__ There stands Gray and Eli. The last part of my heart breaks.

_I think that possibly, maybe_

_I'm falling for you  
_

__ Why are they here?

_Yes, _

_There's a chance  
_

_That I've fallen quite hard over you  
_

__ "Jane?" Gray asks me. Eli is just stand there with an I-told-you-so look on his face.

_I've seen the waters_

_that make your eyes shine  
_

_Now I'm shining too_

I don't know what to say. Gray is just standing there with her arms out slightly in front of her, waiting for my response. _  
_

_Because, oh,_

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you  
_

_If I didn't know  
_

_I'd rather not know  
_

_If I couldn't have you  
_

_I'd rather be alone  
_

_i never knew just what it was about this  
_

_old coffee shop I love so much  
_


	2. The broken heart

**Author's Note: So, I've only gotten one review for each of my stories except one so thank you to all of those people. I would like more people to review and send me messages, don't be shy! So, I've written another chapter and tell me what you think!**

******The Broken Heart**

**Jane  
**

****"Jane?" Gray repeats when I just stand there dumbfounded.

"Oh, uh, hi Gray." I manage to say.

"Jane, Eli told me." she said crossing her fairly tanned arms over her chest. She had her dark hair curled like always, had a bright red coat tucked around her, and a pair of black heels.

"H-he t-told you what?" I stutter, thinking I'm about to pass out.

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew  
_

__"He told me about the costumes." Gray said sternly.

_Just what is was about this_

_old coffee shop i love so much  
_

__"T-told you w-what about t-the costumes?"

_All of the while I never knew_

__"That these were the costumes for your 'theater production'."

_All of the while_

__"I'm sorry Gray. And, Eli this is what I've been keeping from you."

_All of the while it was you_

__"So, what's the big secret? Why are you here?" Gray says in confusion.

"I'm...on the fashion team for the play."

"Yes, but why?" she says, clearly still confused.

"Because...I'm...not really 25." I whisper.

"Your not? But, I saw your license?" she says even more confused.

"Yes, my fake license."

"Your...what?"

"Fake license. My fake license says I'm 25."

"If your not 25...then...how old are you?"

"17." I squeak, I know that I'm probably going to start crying.

"17? Your kidding?" she says trying to sound jokingly but failing.

I just shake my head as a tear slides down my pale cheek.

"Then...this school...you go here?"

"Yes."

"But...how did you do it, everything I mean?"

I take a deep breath as I say,

"When I first came here for the interview I thought...well, I thought I was interviewing for an internship. That's what I came here for. Not the job. When you told me the salary I couldn't resist. You see, at the time my brother was having a hard time finding a job, and we were going to lose out house."

"Oh, Jane..." Gray says, her face almost as pale as mine.

"I'm sorry, really I am. My best friend was the one who created the fake license and helped me with everything."

"Jane, you do know this is illegal?" Eli says, partly coming out of his current state of shock."

"Yes...I just thought you wouldn't find out, at least not like this."

"Jane, you do realize I should send you to jail?" Gray says, her voice turning from shock to anger. I knew this was coming. I was going to jail. Billy had warned me. _Billy. _Just the thought of him nearly made me start bawling.

"Yes, I know...I'm s-sorry." I mutter.

"Jane...I'm not going to lie, you are the best assistant I've ever had. So, in return I will not send you to jail, but I can not have a _child_ working for me." she said child as if it were poisonous.

"I understand." I said glumly. I knew I should be happy. I had done something illegal and I wasn't going to jail for it. But, how could I be happy? I was in love with Billy while him and Zoe were starting to get serious. Now, I had lost my job. My _dream _job. This job was everything I thought it would be and better. And, in the blink of an eye it was gone, just like that.

"Goodbye, Jane." Gray says looking at me one final time before she turned and started walking in the opposite direction. But, Eli still remained where he was.

"Jane...I'm sorry." he says reaching his hand out as if to touch me but quickly retracts it and flees the room. _Great. _Just great. My heart was now broken. I just hoped it didn't get any worse than this.


	3. Prince charming

**Author's Note: So, I think it would be a good idea to have some of Billy's thoughts in this story, so here it is!**

**Billy's P.O.V  
**

You know those sappy love stories about a guy who falls in love with his best friend and they eventually live happily ever after? Well, that doesn't happen in my book. I may be playing prince charming in a play but I sure as heck wasn't a prince in reality. I wish Tommy never made me realize I was in love with Jane. Then this never would have happened. No matter how much I didn't want to be in love with her it would never change. I'd always be in love with my Janey. She was my Cinderella but I wasn't her prince. I never would be.

* * *

**Author's Note:So, I'm stumped on what to write after this, since I quickly typed it in less than 3 minutes right off the top of my head. Let me know if it's good or if I should just stick to writing from Jane's point of view. If I get at least one review or message saying I should continue with Billy I will. Don't be shy, or just expect someone else will do it! Because if you don't no one will! :)  
**


	4. The cast party

**Author's Note: So, I've gotten two reviews already saying I should continue with Billy! Thank you GleekStarKid and someone who didn't sign in whose name is Kya!**

**Billy's P.O.V.  
**

****Throughout the whole play I only thought about Jane. She was on a continuous loop in my head, like a song, _Jane, Jane, Jane, oh Jane. _I tried to focus on Zoe, she _was _my girlfriend. But, I _couldn't_ stop thinking about her. I think that's what it's like being in love. It hurts to know that Zoe was my replacement. My rock. The one thing that kept me sane. And, I couldn't loose Zoe. She was my safe haven. I knew I didn't love Zoe. I didn't even _like _her, at least not in any romantic way. The only reason I slept with her was to try to prove to myself that I was over Jane, but it proved me only one thing. I am and always will be in love with my best friend, Jane Quimby. I guess I could have liked Zoe, but she was _me_, the girl form of me.

The whole time during the cast party I tried my best to act like I was having a good time, but I knew Nick saw right through it. He kept looking at me from his seat at the food table. Since he had sprained his ankle he wasn't even able to dance. I felt bad for him. He had quit the play because of me. Then, when I try to make everything right by telling him to rejoin the play, which he does, he sprains his ankle. I didn't know our current state. We were good now, I was over him about cheating on Jane and about him and Zoe. He was now the one I talked to when I couldn't talk to Jane. I guess you could call it friends.

Around half an hour into the party he motions me over with his fingers. I quickly excuse myself from Zoe and take a seat across from Nick.

"Hey, man." I say nervously.

"Hey, I think I know whats up." he says calmly as he sips from his cup of soda.

"What?" I ask him even more nervous now. Did he know? How could he anyway?

"_Jane."_ he says teasingly.

"What about Jane?"

"I know." he tells me quietly, making sure no one else can hear us.

"Know what?" I say defensively, I was pretty sure he knew now.

"I know you have a thing for her." he says this time without the teasing.

"Nick..."

"No, I _know_."

Nick, I don't just have a thing for her, I'm...in love with her." I say barely above a whisper. His eyes get wide as he says,

"You...do? I knew you liked her but I didn't know... you _loved_ her."

"Nick, you can't tell anyone." I say sharply.

"Don't worry, I won't. But, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"  
"If your in love with Jane then why are you with Zoe?"

"Because, she keeps me grounded. Jane doesn't like me in that way. I _thought_ that being with Zoe would help me get rid of my feelings for Jane."

"But, it didn't?"  
"No." I whimper, I can feel tears brimming my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"I never meant to hurt her Billy."

"I know, we both forgave you for that."

"When we were together she talked about you a lot. I always thought _she _had a thing for you." after he said that he stood up and limped as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, let me know what you think! I wrote this one quickly and off the top of my head, I usually write my stories on paper and later change it up and then post it. This one is longer than the last chapter, so hope you enjoy!**


	5. The dressing room

**Author's Note: So, here is the fifth chapter, hope you enjoy. Rate & Review!I know its short, sorry!  
**

**Jane  
**

After Eli left I must have stood there in shock for a good five minutes before I stumbled into a dressing room and cried to my heart's content.

"Jane?" I hear Ben ask as he opens the door.

"How did you know I was in here?" I ask him while wiping my eyes.

"I could hear you crying from a mile away." he tells me, smirking as he takes a seat on the ground next to me.

"Now, tell me whats wrong, kiddo?" he says, placing an arm securely around my shoulder.

"Everything." I moan, burying my face in his shirt.

"And, just what is everything?"

"Well, for starters, I'm in love with Billy-"

"Wait. WHAT?!" he screeches at me.

"I'm in love with Billy." I squeak.

"Jane! Your in love with Billy?!"

"Shush!" I scold him.

"But, you...are?" he whispers.

"Yes." I admit.

"Oh. My. God." His face is even paler than mine.

"Ben? Are you okay?"

"Yeah,...It's just kinda hard to believe..."

"I know."

"How long have you been in love with...Billy?"

"I think for a long time, I just haven't opened my eyes to see it."

"Oh. My. God." he repeats.

"Ben, I know..."

"Just gonna take awhile to sink in, I guess." he says with a smile.

"But,...I'm happy for you."

"You are?" I ask him shocked.

"Course."

"Why? He's all serious with _Zoe_ now." I say with disgust.

"I doubt it."

"What why? He told me he _really _likes her." I tell him dejectedly.

"Well, I just didn't expect him to move on so fast."

"You knew? That he loved me?"

"Well, yeah. Come on Jane, it was pretty obvious."

"Well, not to me, I guess."

"Oh, Jane, I'm sorry. Come here." he says pulling me into a bear hug.

"Thanks Ben."

"Anytime."

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"  
"Was it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't know. I always just thought you didn't like him in that way so you never brought it up."  
"Ben, I never brought it up because I didn't _know_."

Yeah, I know that now. But, you should tell him."

"What? I can't!"

"Of course you can."

"It wouldn't do any good anyway."

"You never know, maybe he never really liked Zoe, maybe she was just his replacement."

"I doubt it."

"You never know..."


	6. Home sweet home

**Author's Note: Enjoy the sixth chapter! I'm really starting to get into it! Aren't you!**

**Jane  
**

Ben and I stayed in the dressing room in silence for awhile before we decided it was time to head home. I was exhausted, it had been a _long_ day.

"Home sweet home." Ben says as he unlocks the door and ushers me inside.

"How about some ice cream? Your favorite, cookies 'n cream?"

I smile as I say,

"That sounds great Ben. Thanks."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

He walks over to the freezer when someone rings the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I say as I walk towards the door. When I open it I'm shocked. It's _Eli._

"Eli?"  
"Hey, Jane." he says with his signature smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused. How did he even know where I live?

"I'm sorry it's late, but I had to talk to you."

"Okay, come in." I tell him opening the door wider and moving to the side.

"Ben! Someones here!"  
"Who?" he asks as he rounds the corner with two bowls of cookies 'n cream ice cream with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles. Just the way I like it.

"Ben this is Eli."

"Oh, right..." he says like he knows exactly who I'm talking about. Of _course_. I never told him about Eli.

"I'll just..." he said motioning towards his bedroom door and handing me my bowl.

"Thanks."  
"Yeah..."

"So, Eli. What did you want?"

"Jane...I'm really sorry. For everything. Cheating on you and getting mad about your secret..." he says uneasily.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry too. I should have told you. It wasn't fair of me to keep that from you." I tell him as I start to eat my ice cream.


	7. Update

**Author's Note: Sorry I had to cut the last chapter short! This is not a chapter! The next chapter will be short too, I apologize! I'll type it when I get a chance! I would like to thank Hellookitty2010 for your review! I want more people to favorite it, send positive reviews, and follow me! Know that you are more than welcome to send me suggestions or ideas in a message or review!**


	8. Home sweet home continued

**Author's Note: So, here is what should have been the rest of chapter sixth. Enjoy!**

**Jane  
**

"No, I completely understand."

"Thank you."

"Well?" he asks me urgently.

"Well, what?"

"Well, aren't you going to offer me some of that delicious looking ice cream?" he says with a chuckle.

"Of course." I laugh as I hand over my bowl to him.

"I was kidding!"

"Oh! Well, you can still have some."

"I guess I won't refuse..." he says as he takes the bowl.

"This is delicious." he murmurs in-between bites.

"Yep, it's my favorite.

" "Mine too..." he whispers with his eyes closed.

"Don't hog the whole thing!" I whine. He laughs as he places the bowl in my outstretched hands.

"Thanks Eli. For understanding."

"Of course Jane. I really like you, And, I don't want to loose you again." he says with hopeful, puppy dog brown eyes.

What the heck? Why not give Eli a second chance? I'd clearly messed things up with Billy. I could move on. Just like he did. There was no point in being lonely and moping around all the time. I could now get over Billy. Just like he did with me.

"I like you too."

He smiles and I know in an instant that inside his head it was like he was doing a little victory dance. Maybe, I was doing the right thing. Or, was I? Was this really what I wanted? No, what I wanted was Billy. But, that didn't matter. It never would. No matter how much I wanted him it would do no good at all. He had Zoe. I had missed my chance. Just like I already knew.

Before I can think up anything else to say Eli kisses me. It's nice but not like our first kiss. Not like what I'd wanted. He leans closer to me and puts a hand on my cheek. It's nice and sweet. But, yet, still not like what I'd wanted. There was no spark. No magic. It was just..._simple_, I guess.

I didn't even realize I'd never closed my eyes, not until I was looking into those familiar pair of watery blue eyes. Those watery eyes I knew and loved so much. _Billy_. He was just standing there looking at me with complete horror, sadness, disappointment, and most of all, pure hatrid. I broke away from the kiss quickly and shouted,

"Billy!" But, he clearly didn't want to hear it because he turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. I start to go after him but Eli grabs my wrist and says,

"It's not worth it. Let him go."

"But, he's my best friend! I have to!" I insist.

"No you don't. Stay with me." he says sharply.

"I can't." I tell him as I shake my head.

"If you go...then no...then, like I said you should be with him."

"I can't, I'm sorry." I say as I race outside. It doesn't matter that I'm barefoot. It doesn't matter that I have no idea where he is. All that matters is finding him.


	9. Accidentally in love

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I would like to thank XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX and asanto481JB for the nice reviews!**

**Billy  
**

'_When we were together she talked about you a lot. I always thought she had a thing for you.' _Nick's words haunted me. Was he serious? Did Jane really have a thing for me? No, she couldn't. Or, did she?

I was still sitting in my seat in shock by what Nick had said when Accidentally in Love by the Counting Cows blasted from the speakers in the corner of the room.

_So, she said,_

_What's the problem baby?  
_

_What's the problem, I don't know.  
_

_Well, maybe I'm in love, love  
_

_think about it, every time I think about it.  
_

_How much longer  
_

_will it take to cure this?  
_

_Just to cure it cause I  
_

_can't ignore it if it's  
_

_love, love  
_

_Makes me want to turn around and  
_

_face me, but I don't know nothing  
_

_about love...  
_

Was it really that hard for me to believe that Jane liked me? Could she? Did she?

_Come on, come on,_

_turn a little faster  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_the world will follow after  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_because everybody's  
_

_after love...  
_

Oh, boy was I after love...Jane's love. Did she not only have a thing for me but also loved me too? Is that even possible? Of course it's possible...

_So, I said, I'm a snowball_

_running  
_

_Running down into the  
_

_spring  
_

_That's coming all this love...  
_

_melting under  
_

_Blue skies belting out  
_

_Sunlight shimmering love...  
_

_Well, baby, I surrender to the  
_

_Strawberry ice cream  
_

_Never ever end of all this  
_

_love..._

Was there a chance Jane would ever fall in love with me? Could she? Would she want to? Would she hate me for it?

_Well, I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping  
_

_your love...  
_

_These lines of lightning  
_

_mean we're never alone  
_

_Never alone no, no  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_move a little closer  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_I want to hear you whisper  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_Settle down inside my love...  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_Jump a little higher  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_If you feel a little lightler  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_We we're once upon a time  
_

_in love...  
_

_Accidentally in love...  
_

Oh, was I 'accidentally' in love. I'd definitely fallen for Jane by mistake...right? Was it really an 'accident' that I was in love with her? Or, was it that stupid thing called 'fate'?

_Accidentally in love..._

_Accidentally in love...  
_

_We're accidentally in  
_

_love...  
_

_Accidentally in love...  
_

_Accidentally in love...  
_

_Accidentally in love...  
_

_Accidentally  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_Accidentally  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_I'm in love...  
_

_Accidentally  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_Spin a little tighter  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_The world's a little brighter  
_

_Come on, come on,  
_

_Just get yourself inside her  
_

_Love...I'm in love...  
_

I had to tell her. I had to tell Jane I was in love with her...or, at least I still was. I tore out of the room and then the building without even saying goodbye to Zoe. She didn't matter. Not anymore. And, not ever.

I hopped frantically into the Beast and started my way to Jane's house. In my impatience I turned on the radio as I drove. Accidentally in Love was on again. Without a moments hesitation I starting belting out the lyrics,

_"We we're once upon a time in love...We're accidentally in love...Accidentally in love..."_


	10. I'm an idiot

**Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! I'm sorry it took so long! But, to tell you the truth I've gotten quite bored with this story! I'm now obsessing over a different show called Hollywood Heights. It's, dear might I say, better than Jane By Design! It comes on every weeknight (monday-friday) for one hour! It's now on teenick but used to be on nick night. So, check it out! We can all use a new show to obsess about! I would like to thank Gilmoregirls1197 and asanto481JB for the nice reviews! I'm going to post a Hollywood Heights story soon so check it out! Now on to the story!  
**

**Billy's P.O.V.  
**

I parked at the curb, opened the door, and raced across the lawn at full speed. It was so familiar. So much like _home_. And, I guess in a way it _was_ like my home. I'd been staying there for the past two weeks. I didn't bother ringing the doorbell (not that I usually did anyway). When I opened the door my heart dropped to my stomach.

What I saw mortified me. Yep, Jane was there all right, but it was who she was with, and matter of factually what she was_ doing_. There she was, perched on the edge of the couch. She was still in the same outfit she'd worn at the play, but she was barefoot.

There was _Eli_. Her 'boyfriend'. Nearly _on top _of her. And, they were totally sucking faces. I can't really describe the pain. Lets just put it this way, I felt like what Jane would've felt like is she woke up one morning and noticed her sewing machine was gone.

Her eyes were open, staring at me with a horrified look. I didn't know if she looked so frightened because Eli was sucking her face or that I was standing right there. My guess was the second one. I'd ruined her little 'moment'. I'd never been so infuriated in my entire life. Of _course_ she was with him.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough. This was _exactly_ like the fashion show. If only I'd gotten there earlier. Happily never after for me. Woo. Before I even noticed what I was doing, I was back in the Beast and on my way to our place. Jane's and I's. We were the only two people that knew about it. It was to the north of the high school. Only five miles away in fact. A little spot in the woods away from everything, guarded with tall, leafy trees and bushes. It was known merely as 'our spot' or even just the word 'safe'.

We had lots of memories here, good and bad. Unfortunately it was where we'd had our first fight. Something about me getting peanut butter on her new dress, but it was something we laughed about the next day. Our fights never last long. Maybe a week was the longest? But, most of our fights only last like an hour or two, except when it's something big, like the Lulu thing. I'd waited three entire months before I told her I'd been hooking up with Lulu, but to be fair I was instructed by Lulu to keep my trap shut.

It took her longer than I'd expected. I guess it was because we hadn't been here in months. Not since before I went to that Juvenile Detention Center. Things never really were the same after that. And, I was just starting to realize that it never would be the same. All of that changed when I'd said three simple words,

_"It's you, Janey."_

__I can hear footsteps and I know it's her. It doesn't matter that it's pitch black and I can't see a thing, but I know it's her.

"Billy!" she yells at me and I can feel her press her thin, cold body up against mine, but I quickly shrug her off. Even though I can't see her I know she probably looks dead terrible. That's the way she always looks at a time like this. Her messy curls even messier and wilder. Bloodshot eyes. Runny nose. Tear-stained face. And, a sad frown. She bursts into tears at my rejection. I'd _never_ done that before. I'd never push her off of me. I feel bad. Really bad. Way to go Billy. You made Jane cry. I now wanted to cry.

"Billy!" she whimpers.

"Janey..." is the only thing I can muster to say. I wanted to say so much more. I wanted to tell her the reason I'd run off in hurt. I wanted to tell her I loved her. Tell her everything would be okay between us. But, I _couldn't._ I couldn't tell her the real reason I'd run off. I couldn't tell her I loved her. And, everything was most certainly not okay. It never would be.

"Billy! Earlier today everything was fine...but now it's all turned to crap!" she wails. When I don't say anything she says in an angry voice,

"Just forget it!" That's the last thing she says to me before I hear her footsteps running off in the other direction.

What have I done? Why couldn't I at least try to talk it out? Three words, I'm an idiot.


	11. Ideas?

**Author's Note: So, I have a terrible case of writers block! If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter I would very much appreciate it! Keep in mind that I'm only 13 and have no experience in the writing field! Also, the next two chapters will be from Jane's P.O.V.! So, again if you have any ideas just shoot me a message or review!**


	12. I'm a mess

**Author's Not**e: **Thanks for the reviews yesterday! I'm going to try wrapping things up so I can be finished before I start the 7th grade on the 27th. Once school starts I won't be posting anything due to the fact I'll be busy with all AP classes, playing the oboe (which by the way is the hardest instrument to learn in my band) and being in after school clubs. This thing was kinda just a summer thing. Anyway onto the story! **_  
_

**Jane  
**

What's going on? Why did Billy look so mad when he walked inside my house? Was he...jealous? But, to have been jealous he would have to have feelings for me. So, did he still like me? Did he never get over me? No, that's crazy. I'm crazy. There was no way Billy still had feelings for me, he was 100% over me. And, I should be too. I need to be. But, I can't. No, stop. I have to get rid of my feelings for him. But, I don't want to. No, just stop.

All of this swarmed in my head in an uncontrollable manner as I ran back home. I just needed to get away from all of this. I needed to get away, just so I could have time to process all of this. Maybe, I could live with Mom and Dakota? Yeah, I would go live with them for awhile in Colorado.

"JANE! YOU HAD ME SCARED TO DEATH!" Ben boomed at me as I opened the door.

"I k-know I-I'm s-sorry." I mumble.

"Jane! You look terrible! What happened?"

"Just...nothing. I need to go."

"Nothing? Where are you going you just got back, you're not going anywhere!" Ben yelled angrily, causing chills to run up my already cold back.

"Just...I need to go away. I'm going to live with Mom and Dakota."

"Jane don't be ridiculous. You can't go live with them. _I'm _your guardian."

"I know, it'll just be for a little while." I whimper.

"Oh, Jane...I'm guessing this is about Billy?" he asks, the anger gone as he embraces me. I don't say anything I just cling to him with the little strength I have left. I think he takes it as a yes because he carries me to the couch and pulls me close to him again. We sit like that for awhile, how long I don't know, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours. He drapes a blanket over my cold body and I eventually fall asleep.

I woke up to the sharp rays of the sun burning on my face from the open blinds. I look over to Ben, only to realize he's not there.

"Ben!" I shout out in a terrified voice.

"Oh, right here, don't worry it's okay." he says as I see him come into view. He sits back down with me and hands me a glass of milk, which I gulp down greedily.

Ben gets up to go to the bathroom when there's a loud banging on the door.

"Jane can you get that?!" Ben yells from the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure!" I yell back as I make my way over to the door. Who could it be at this hour? Wait, what if it's Eli? But, it's not. When I open the door I quickly shut it faster than I'd opened it. It's _Billy._ He looked exactly how I must have looked. Wild hair, bloodshot eyes, runny nose, tear-streaked cheeks.

"Janey!" he cries out in a childish whimper. But, I don't listen. I can't deal with him anymore. I really needed to just get the hell out of here. And, _fast_. I slowly sink to the ground and pull my legs close to me.

"Jane! Who's there!" Ben asks, flushing the toilet and I can hear him turn the water on. But, I don't say anything. I _can't_. My voice lodges in my throat, and I start to cry.

"Janey! Please open up!" Billy cries out again, but when I don't answer he starts to cry too. Billy rarely ever cried. He must be really upset. But, I don't care. I need to get away. I can't deal with this. I can't deal with _him_.

"Jane who's here?" Ben asks as he walks out of the bathroom, but he freezes dead in his tracks when he sees me.

"Jane?" he asks me, but I still can't say anything, all I do is cry harder.

"Please!" Billy whimpers through his tears.

"Billy?" Ben asks in shock.

"Ben! Open up!"

Ben makes a motion towards the door but I quickly shake my head.

"Billy, I'm sorry Jane doesn't want to see you right now." he says with a sigh.

I can hear his loud footsteps ringing in my ears as he runs off. I'd thought he'd put up more of a fight, but guess not.

"Jane, come on, I think you better start packing." he tells me soothingly as he helps me up and walks me to my bedroom.

"Just...come get me when your packed." he says in a small voice. This must be hard for him, I _am_ his little sister. I know I'm going to miss him too but it'll only be for a little while. Just long enough to get my bearings together.

"Thanks Ben." I manage to say through all of my pain.

When I open the door a scream lodges in my throat. There Billy sits on my bed with his head in hands. When he hears me come in he jumps up and wipes his tears.

"Janey!" he screeches.

"Billy..."

"Janey, just listen to me."

"Billy,...no"

"Janey, come on." he pleads me as he walks up to me to embrace me in a hug, but like he did to me I shrug him off. I shut the door behind me so Ben won't hear.

"Billy, I'm leaving."

"What?" he says, with tears pricking at his eyes.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to stay with my mom." I tell him in the calmest voice I can manage while crossing my pale arms across my chest.

"Janey no! I won't let you!"

"Billy, it's too late! Don't you see what's happening?"

"What's happening?" he says in a tight voice as another tear slides down his cheek.

"We're drifting away, you and me. I need time."

"We're not drifting away! What do you need time for!"

"Billy, just get out!" I say as more tears start poring down my face.

"No, please just let me-" but I cut him off as I quickly shove him towards the window, where he had come from. He'd used that window so many times. When he wasn't aloud to come to my house when he was grounded or I was grounded he'd still come to me. We couldn't even bear to be separated for that long. But, this time we _needed_ to be separated.

"Janey don't, I just-" but I cut him off again by shoving him out the window and slamming it shut with a bang, then lock it so he can't get back in. I can see his lips moving but I can't hear him. He starts to bang on the window with tears covering his face. I just shake my head with my own tears coming harder as I pull down the blinds, blocking his view from me.

I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands just like he had not five minutes before. A few minutes later the banging stops and I know that he'd finally given up. I curled up in a ball and cried some more. I was a complete mess.


	13. Happy endings are so last year

**Author's Note: So, here is the tenth chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Jane  
**

It's safe to say that Billy and I made up. It's safe to say that Billy and I announced our love for each other and got married. But, that's not true. Billy and I wouldn't make up. Billy would never love me again, and I'd never tell him I loved him. But, that's just how it had to be. Even if I didn't like it.

After awhile I realized crying wouldn't do me any good. I needed to start packing. The quicker I was packed the quicker I would get out of here and I could just stop thinking about Billy. Maybe, I'd meet a nice boy in Colorado and we'd live happily ever after. That sounded good.

Before I knew it I was done. I'd packed up some of my junk in an old duffel bag and I was out of my old room.

"Ben! I'm done!"

"Okay! Sure took you long enough!"

He got up from his seat on the couch and walked up to me.

"Are you sure you _really _want to go?" he pleads me.

"Of course. There's no reason to stay."

"Of course there is. _Meeeeeeee_ and maybe someone else..."

"Ben, Billy is the reason I'm going." I snap.

"But-" he starts but I cut him off by saying,

"I'm ready Ben!"

"Okay, okay." he says, throwing his hands in the like he'd just been caught by the police.

I don't know why but I started to cry again. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here. I wanted to go find Billy and tell him I loved him, and that I didn't care if he didn't love me. I wanted my own happy ending. But, I couldn't. I couldn't tell him I loved him, and I couldn't tell him I didn't care if he didn't loved me back because I _did_care. Whatever, happy endings are _so_ last year.

"Jane, really, you don't have to go."

"I'm going Ben! You can't stop me! Did you call Mom? Did you get me a last minute plane ticket like I asked?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then lets go!"

"Okay." he said with a sigh, like he'd just been rejected.

We were silent the whole drive. I didn't have anything to say to him anyway. I flipped through the songs on my ipod. Billy had downloaded alot of crappy songs. No, I needed to stop thinking about him. Thinking about him is like taking a drug. I selected a song I'd put in.

_My heart beats like it's on fire. _

_And, everything is alright  
_

_as long as I am inspired.  
_

_I stitch together my life  
_

_from hand-me-downs  
_

_and good advice that finally fit me.  
_

_Good advice that finally fit me.  
_

_Wear my heart where my head should be  
_

_and, light up the rest of me.  
_

_'Cuz in dreams  
_

_they won't fall apart.  
_

_Through the start, it starts,  
_

_when your life is a work of art.  
_

_I found this door to my inside,  
_

_I flung it open  
_

_so, dreams could rush in like a heart attack.  
_

_I learned alot  
_

_and I lived in a fairytale,  
_

_cause in the end I'm not pretending.  
_

_Wear my heart where my head should be  
_

_and, light up the rest of me.  
_

_'Cuz in dreams  
_

_they won't fall apart.  
_

_Through the start, it starts,  
_

_when your life is a work of art.  
_

_Wear my heart where my head should be  
_

_and, light up the rest of me.  
_

_'Cuz in dreams  
_

_they won't fall apart.  
_

_Through the start, it starts,  
_

_when your life is a work of art.  
_

_Oooou-ooou-oou  
_

_Life is a work is art...  
_

_Oooou-ooou-oou  
_

_Cause my heart keeps stumbling  
_

_Oooou-ooou-oou  
_

_My life keeps coming  
_

_and, I jump in the ocean.  
_

_Cause my heart keeps stumbling  
_

_Oooou-ooou-oou  
_

_My life keeps coming  
_

_and, I can't find any regret.  
_

_I put my heart where my head should be  
_

_and, light up the rest of me.  
_

_'Cuz my dreams  
_

_they won't fall apart.  
_

_Through the start, it starts,  
_

_when your life is a work of art.  
_

_I put my heart where my head should be  
_

_and, light up the rest of me.  
_

_'Cuz my dreams  
_

_they won't fall apart.  
_

_Through the start, it starts,  
_

_when your life is a work of art.  
_


	14. Tell her that you love her

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was short so I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter!  
**

**Billy  
**

****After Jane had run off I'd gone home. Why couldn't I have just told her like I'd planned? What was I so afraid of? The worst that could happen was Jane tell me she didn't feel that way about me. But, that would've been bad. If I told her I was in love with her and she wasn't things would be awkward, and I didn't want that to happen. But, what if she felt the same way? No, she couldn't. She would've said something. Jane had never been one to keep something from me. I remembered back to when Tommy had made me realize I was in love with Jane.

_"In case tomorrow doesn't go the way you're hoping, you should tell her." _he'd said, completely sure of himself.

_"T-tell her what?" _I'd asked him confused. I'd had absolutely no idea what he was talking about._  
_

_"Tell her that you love her." _he'd told me, as if it was so obvious. Like he was never as sure of himself as he was then. In that moment something clicked. Like all the pieces in a jigsaw puzzle finally went into place. Like a light blub in my head turned on. I _knew_ that he was right. It was in that moment that I knew with all my heart I was in love with Jane. It wasn't just some silly crush it was _love_. It was something deeper than anything I'd felt before. I'd played it off like he was crazy. I shook my head at him and gave him a even more confused look._  
_

_"Jane's my best friend Tommy." _

__He didn't buy it. Not even for a second. He'd laughed and said,

_"I know I may not be the best older brother but even I can see it. Ever since you were this big it's always been Jane." _he stuck his left hand down to right below his waist, about the height I would have been when I was five.

I'd looked down at the ground and smiled, a big lovestruck smile. I knew he was right. Just like him I'd never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I was in love with Jane Quimby. I wanted to shout it to the world. Let everyone know the truth. But, I didn't. She needed to be the first one I told. Nothing matter now except for telling her.

_"I have to go."_ I'd told him. I had to get out of there and tell her. It was the only thing that mattered. I knew he'd know what I was talking about. He raised an eyebrow at me then he smiled at me. I knew he was happy for me. I'd be happy for him to if he was in love. He kept smiling as I struggled to quickly put on my worn leather jacket and tie my shoes. I was in such a hurry I couldn't find the keys to the beast. I search on the ground but it wasn't there. Then, I heard to sound of keys jingling. I looked up and there was Tommy, the keys in his hand.

_"I know you do." _I grabbed the keys from him and gave him a brotherly hug.

_"Thank you." _I said patting his shoulder and running out of the house.

If only I hadn't been so stupid. When I'd got there I'd started to tell her but then Jeremy walked in. I'd been so stupid to think that they were together. If only I'd just said it. Even after she told me that her and Jeremy weren't together I didn't tell her. When we were laying in her bed and she'd asked me about it I _still_ hadn't told her. But, I should have. But, there was still time. I had to tell Jane. Now. It was now or never.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, this chapter was shorter than the last but at least you guys get two updates in one day! I'll work on the next chapter later. It's getting kinda hard since I'm so depressed! And, you all know why! Jane by design was cancelled yesterday! Well, we know abcfamily is getting totally screwed for making the biggest mistake of their life! But, I heard somewhere an old show that was on abcfamily called Greek got cancelled and then it got brought back for another season because of all the petitions and riots and stuff. So, sign petitions, do whatever it takes to bring back Jane by design! Anyway, just wanted to say apologize if this chapter was bad. I don't know anything about being in love since I'm 13 and never ever had a boyfriend before! So, tell me if it sucked or if it was good!**


	15. For real

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I'm posting the last two chapters today. Thank you for all the reviews favs and followers it means so much! Also, can someone explain to me what a beta is? I'm new to this site so I don't know what it is, so if anyone knows please tell me!**

**Billy**

You know those moments where everything just clicks, when everything just makes sense? And, then it all comes crashing and burning down? Thats exactly how I felt right then. When Jane pushed me out the window. Why couldn't she have at least given me the time to tell her I was in love with her? It was killing me inside. What had she meant when she said she needed time? Were we really drifting away?

I was pacing by Jane's window thinking all this through when I heard a voice from behind me,

"Billy?" I turned around to see Ben. He had a white trash bag in his left hand and was heading in the direction of the trash can beside me.

"Oh, hey Ben." I said shakily as I ran a hand through my hair, something I often did when I was scared or nervous.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you already left?"

"Oh, well, no." I give him a slight smile.

"What are you doing at Jane's window?"

"Well, I climbed into her room but... she kicked me out." I confess, hanging my head.

"Do you know?" he asks me earnestly.

"Know...what?" I reply in confusion. Did I know? Know what? What the hell was he talking about?

"You don't, do you?"

"Know what!" I yell at him in fusteration.

"It's not really my place to tell you. I'm surprised Jane didn't tell you."

"Jane? She barely said two words to me before she threw me out the window!" I exclaim.

"Jane's already gone though. I'm really sorry Billy."

"Why did she want to leave in the first place!" In my fusteration I give the brick wall a light kick which sends a shooting pain through me.

"Damn it!" I scream hopping on my good foot and holding my bad one like an idiot.

"Are you okay? I can get you some ice?" Ben asks concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Just tell me what Jane was going to tell me!" I whimper in pain. That defintely wasn't a good idea.

"I know this is going to sound weird coming from me but...okay. Woo." he shakes out his arms like he's about to play baseball.

"Just spit it out Ben!" I feel tingles in my foot as the pain starts to slowly subside.

"Okay, okay, no need to keep yelling at me. Okay...Billy, here goes nothing. Jane sorta...loobs you." he covers his mouth as he says the last two words so I don't understand.

"Come again?"

"Jane sorta...likes you." he finally whispers after an awkard moment of painful silence.

"What are you talking about? Of course Jane likes me."

"No, I mean...she _likes_ you. As in...an un-platonic way..." he tells me barely above a whisper. I freeze. He did _not_ just say that.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Jane you know...has feelings for you...in a total un-platonic way."

"WHAT?!" I screech. Suddenly I feel no pain in my foot anymore. I'm dreaming. Of course I've heard those words so many times before in my dreams, just that Ben isn't the person to say it. It's like I can't move a single part of my body. Jane Quimby likes you. In an un-platonic way! I'd hoped and wished so hard that this moment would come. And, it was finally here. But, Jane wasn't.

"Well...actually..." he laughs. I know he's still keeping something from me.

"What?"

"Jane...doesn't just like you...she...loobs you." he covers his mouth again so I don't understand.

"What?"

"Jane...loves you..." he covers his eyes, not wanting to see my reaction. After a couple of seconds when I make no motion to speak he peeks out from his hands.

"We've always loved each other Ben. So,...do you mean?" I ask in shock as my face turns pale. This was _so_ not happening. He covers his eyes again and whispers,

"She loves you...in a complete none best friend way." There's that moment again. That moment I felt the night I realized I was madly in love with Jane. Something clicked. It all made sense. Jane loved me. Like _actually_ loved me. Loved me in a way I'd thought I'd only dream of.

"Billy?" he finally asks me.

"Yeah?" I say back, somehow still in my little dreamland.

"So,...do you...are you still...in love with her?" he squeaks. Wait. Hold up. Okay, this was _seriously _not happening. Did he really just say that?

"How did you know that!" I cry out. Reality sets back in. I notice the trash bag Ben had been holding haad fallen out of his hands, the contents skewered across the cement. The sky is a dark gray shade, like it's about to rain any minute now.

"Billy. Come on. You made it so obvious!" he jokes.

"Did not!" I yelp.

"Okay, whatever. But, are you still...?"

"Yeah...I am. I am." I repeat. "More than ever." the wide grin that had spread across my face says it too.

"Well..." he asks with his arms out slightly in front of him.

"Well what?"

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" _Oh_. He was kicking me out. Wow, both Quimby's kicking me out of somewhere that was practically my own home. The smile wipes itself from my face.

"Okay...I guess, I'll just..." I say as I start to walk away.

"No!" he chuckles.

"Huh?"

"I'm not kicking you out! I'm telling you to go drive to the airport and get Jane back!"

"Why? If she wanted to be here she wouldn't have left."

"Don't you get it? She thought you moved on from her. Your the reason she left!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Now go!" he says shoving me in the direction of the Beast. I run down the driveway and to the Beast as rain starts to splatter me like paint on a canvas. But, I ignore it. I hop into the car and make my way to the airport. This time there was no holding back. I was going to tell Jane. Only this time, for real.


	16. Sounds ridicilous

**Author's Note: So, this is the last chapter. Sad I know but it ends with a happy ending! I've completely taken this story in a differnet direction than what April Blair had in mind, but whatever! I think I misread or miswached Billy's feelings towards Zoe and Jane. I think he does like Zoe but deep down he still loves Jane, and that love is never going to go away. In the kiss part I did something slightly similiar to another story someone wrote titled Nice, because I didn't know how else to write it without it being like totally boring. Like I said this is just a summer thing so maybe I'll pick back up next summer! This whole story was just centered on Jane and Billy not her job, except for like the first two chapters but yeah I just wanted to write about her and Billy not really her job, so enjoy the last chapter!**_  
_

**Jane**

I'm about to step through the doors leading to the plane when I hear a very familiar voice shout behind me,

"Janey!" _Billy_.

I slowly turn around. Was I hearing things? Or, was it really him? And, it _was_ him. There he stands a few feet away from me, arms open wide. His messy blonde hair is messier than usual, and he's soaked. I qucikly glance at the window and notice it's dark with rain.

"Billy!" I squeal like a little girl getting a present, and _he_ was my present.

"Janey!" he repeats.

I quickly run into his arms, closing the un-bearable distance between us.

"You came for me." I whisper into the collar of his favorite jacket. The worn leather feels nice on my cheek.

"Yeah, I did, And, I'm bringing you home." he tells me as he buries his face in my wild black curls. We stay like that for a moment, clinging onto each other as if our lives depended on it. I enhale his spicy colonge I love so much before I ask,

"Why?"

"Because Janey, I know."

"Know what?" I ask him confused as I pull my head out of the crook of his neck. What on earth was he talking about? Why was he even here anyway?

"Because I'm...in love with you. It's you, Janey. You know that it's always been you. Your the one I want. Forever." he whispers to me.

I'm about to say something but he embraces my lips with his own. He places his left hand on my warm cheek and he tangles his right in my hair. I wrap both my arms tightly around his neck as he continues to kiss me passionately. To say that time stopped or that fireworks went off would be a lie. None of those mythical things happened like in all those sappy love stories. But, it was definitely _magical_ might I say. It was far better than kissing Nick or Eli. There was perhaps a spark between us, evenif that's not really possible. Everything felt right. Like his lips belonged on mine.

I can hear clapping and cheering around us. Just like in those stupid movies I hated. But, right now I was living it. And, it wasn't so stupid anymore.

When we finally pull apart I lean my forehead against his. I can feel his hot breathe on me and it's soothing. We remain enterwined together as if nothing can break us apart. I finally break the silence by whimpering,

"Does this mean we're not best friends anymore?"

"What?"

"Well, since I guess we're _together _does that mean we're notbest friends anymore?" He just laughs at me and replies,

"No matter what, you'll always be my best friend Jane Quimby."

I smile as he once again presses his soft lips to mine. Billy Nutter. My best friend and the love of my life. Even if it sounded ridicilous.


End file.
